A case, new students, and crushes
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Two months ago, Booth and Brennan acquired two new students. This is one of their first cases with them. Will all the crushes going on at the lab effect the case so much that people are forced to admit their feelings. R&R. BB, some AH, MJMy characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is just something I came up with. It is about how I think the team would act if they got two new members. It's going to mainly be in Megan, Jake's, Brennan's, and Booth's point of views. My beta is busy now, so mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Booth and Brennan would be together, Cam would be gone, Sully would have never existed, and I wouldn't be writing this. So, I don't own it. I do own any unrecognizable characters.

How things Are 

_Brennan's pov_

Temperance Brennan looked around the lab. A lot had changed in the last two months. Booth had gotten a new partner of sorts; he was supposed to be training him. The suppose to was mainly because of the fact that he only did field work that was too dangerous for her to do. His name was Jake, and he was seventeen. He had graduated out of high school the year before, because he had started school early. He had short, brown hair, and was tall. He had brown eyes as well. His tan was slowly starting to disappear, showing medium colored skin. He had come in from Florida, (Authors Note: I don't know how long tans last, so let's just say they last two months), and was very agile. He liked to do sports. Right now, like most of the time, he was sitting in her new trainee, Megan's office, waiting to bug her. (Authors note: I don't know how many offices they have, but let's just say they have extra.) Megan though, apparently was aware that he was there, because for the past half-hour, she hadn't even gone by the office.

Megan was sixteen, and had graduated from her home-schooling high school of sorts exactly two months ago. Now, she was doing college prep, helping her out. She was tall, and had red hair, and blue eyes. She had fair skin, and was very skinny. While Jake was visibly muscular, and someone you naturally watched out for, Megan was beautiful, and someone that you wouldn't expect a lot from. However, she was a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. She was from Michigan.

She watched with a smile, as Megan finally had to go into her office.

_Megan's pov_

I had been avoiding my office ever since Jake came in. We had known each other before, but had never really become friends. He was far more into getting things done and leaving than I was. Lately though, he had been coming in and annoying me. With a sigh, I realized that I needed to go to my office. I was wearing a tank top today, and I needed to put on suntan lotion before I burned to a crisp. Muttering to myself about annoying FBI agents in training, I walked up to my office. When I got there, he smiled annoyingly.

"How's Becca?" he asked.

"Much better now that you're out of her life." I said. That was a lie; Becca had fallen for another bad boy when I had left.

"What do you mean, I did nothing but good to her."

I took a deep breath, trying not to slap or scream. "You broke her heart."

"I did? I didn't know that." He said, grinning infuriatingly.

"Yes you do. You make it your mission to find a girl, sweet talk her, than break her heart." I said.

"Maybe I've changed." He said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Like that would happen." I said, looking into his eyes.

We were both silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. "It could." He said with a grin, and walked out of my office. I took a few deep breaths. 'Are you stupid Megan? You can't fall for him! He'll probably make it so difficult after he breaks your heart!' I thought to myself. You see, that was my biggest secret; I had once fallen for him. Longest crush I'd had. But now, I'm over him. You hear that Jake? I'm over you!

Jake's pov 

I looked into Megan's eyes, letting myself get lost in the blue before saying "It could." Grinning, I walked out of her office. I gently reminded myself that falling for the redhead again could just cause problems. She'd probably break your heart by going out with one of your best friends again.

Everyone thinks that Megan and me have had a past romantic relationship, but that's not true. We were just friends, acquaintances is more like it, for two years. 5th and 6th grade. Then, I moved back to Florida. That simple. Of course, that's leaving out the crush that possessed me for two years after I moved. It also left out me scanning everything, newspapers, the news, and the computer, to see if she was alive and well. But I got over her.

Then, my mentor walked in and said the words that broke me out of my thoughts.

"We got a case."


	2. The Drive

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope this chapter keeps you satisfied. I'm betaing this myself, so any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

The Drive Brennan's pov 

I was in the middle of examining an Iron Age warrior when Booth walked in. when he announced that we had a case, I nearly jumped for joy. It had been a very boring week. Looking back later, I would wonder why I was so excited for death.

"Megan, Jake, we're leaving." I yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Booth whispered to me.

"Megan needs the experience." I said as the two came up. Megan was glaring at Jake, and Jake was grinning. That seemed to always make her mad.

When we got into the car, Booth held the door open for me. "You know Booth, I can get in by myself." I said.

"I know Bones." He said, giving me his "charm smile." Now I know why it makes Megan mad. He went around to get in; then, Megan and Jake came up.

"Here you go madam." Jake said, bowing exaggeratedly.

Megan sighed. "I'm not weak, I can get in by myself." She said.

"No you can't." Jake said.

"Yes I can."

"Cannot"

"Can to."

"Cannot"

"Can…"

"Guys, just shut up and get in the car." Booth yelled.

I laughed; the two of them always amused me.

Booth glared at me. "It's not funny." He growled.

"Yes it is." I said with an annoying grin.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"Let's go." Megan yelled.

Booth put on his sunglasses, and drove to the crime scene.

Booth's pov 

Is she crazy? I thought to myself as Megan and Jake began arguing about the air conditioner.

"It's to cold in here." Megan said.

"No, it's to hot." Jake replied.

"To cold."

"To hot."

I looked over at Bones she was shaking with laughter. "Shut up!!" I yelled. These two always seemed to test my temper.

"Yes agent Booth." Megan said.

Jake stayed quiet.

Finally, we got to the crime scene.

Authors Note: A short chapter. It's better than nothing though. I'm not going to be able to post anything until Wednesday. I've got a long weekend. Please review!


	3. The Body pt1

Authors Note: I got my days mixed up. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter! I'm going to do everyone's point of view from when they arrive, until they get back to the car for this chapter. It's in two parts; this one is Booth and Brennan.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, which I sadly don't, Booth and Brennan would be getting closer in their relationship, not moving farther apart.

The body pt. 1

Brennan's pov 

I got out of the car, and walked to the body. As usual, Booth held the crime scene tape up for me. "Here you go Bones." He said.

"I don't need your help." I replied.

A few minutes later, Megan comes running up, and ducks under the crime tape. Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at Jake. I laughed.

"Come on Megan." I yelled.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." She said.

She came up to me, and looked at the body. For the first time, I looked down too. The body was in a deep ditch. The ditch was flooded with water that was practically mud. The skin of the body was floating around, off the bones. The bones were practically covered I could barely see them. "What do you think Megan?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked momentarily repulsed, but then pushed it down. "From what I can see, it's female, 20-25. She's to dirty to see anything else."

"Very good, I'd say the same, although it also looks like she's Caucasian." I said with a smile. "Booth, the body needs to be taken back to the lab." I said.

"Alright Bones." He said from behind me, scaring me. "You heard her guys, let's move this."

"I'll also need a sample of the water for Hodgins, and can you please collect the skin for Cam?" I asked, turning to face him.

He yelled out those orders, and then went to staring back at the ditch with a stricken face.

"Booth, you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." he said.

"Come on, let's go." I said, knowing that he needed to get out of there. When we got to the SUV, we saw Megan and Jake already there. Megan was looking at Jake with concern.

Booth's pov 

When we got to the body, as usual, I held the crime scene tape up for her. "Here you go Bones." I said.

"I can do it myself Booth." Bones replied. I just flashed her my charm smile. I turned around as I heard the scattering of feet. Megan ducked under the tape, and stuck her tongue out at Jake. Then, Brennan called her to the body, and she went. I turned around, and pulled Jake aside. "What was that all about?" I asked.

He glared at me, "I was just going to hold it up for her, like you do." He said.

"Yeah, well, it's obvious she doesn't want you to. I know that you guys have a past relationship, though I don't know what it was exactly. Don't let it effect you work."

"Fine…" he sighed.

Then, I walked up to the body. Looking at Megan, I saw that she looked repulsed. Looking down, I was stricken. Megan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "From what I can see, it's female, 20-25. She's to dirty to see anything else."

That just wasn't fair, she was so young. Then, Brennan said something about it being Caucasian, and needing to move the body.

"Alright Bones." I said. "You heard her guys, let's move this." Then, she said something about the water and skin. I yelled at the others to do it. Then, we walked to the car, where Megan and Jake were standing. Megan looked worried about Jake.


	4. The Body pt2

**Authors Note: Here's part 2!! Please review. Sorry for the wait!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

The Body pt. 2

Megan's pov 

When we got to the crime scene, I was relieved. Jake had spent the whole ride picking an argument with me. Before he could do anything, I opened my door ran to the tape, and ducked under it. Then, I stuck out my tongue. I walked to the body, noticing that Booth was talking to Jake out of the corner of the eye. When I got there, I was stricken. The body was so dirty, I could hardly tell anything. And the skin was floating. I'm going to be a forensic anthropologist because I can't stand skin.

"What do you think Megan?" Dr. Brennan asked me.

"From what I can see, it's female, 20-25. She's to dirty to see anything else." Said.

"Very good, although it also looks like she's Caucasian." Dr. Brennan said.

I nodded, and then looked over at Jake. He looked like he was about to throw up. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered, nodding his head.

"No you're not." I said.

He just grinned weakly at me.

"Let's go to the car." I said.

He just nodded. I took his hand and led him to the car, then realized that it was locked. Looking over at him, I realized that he looked better. "You better?" I asked just to make sure.

"Fine." He said.

Then, Booth and Brennan came up, and we got in.

Jake's pov 

I knew Megan was relived when we got there. I had been picking a fight with her the whole car ride. Mainly, because she's so pretty when she's mad. When we got there, I got out, but before I could go around, she got out, ran to the crime scene tape, and ducked under it, turning around to stick her tongue out at me. Dr. Brennan laughed, but Booth pulled me around to face him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

I wasn't going to get Megan in trouble, so I lied. "I was just going to hold it up for her, like you do." I said with a glare.

"Yeah, well, it's obvious she doesn't want you to. I know that you guys have a past relationship, though I don't know what it was exactly. Don't let it effect you work." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled, walking to the body.

Looking at it, I froze. I hadn't really been exposed to a body on the field before. The first thing that got to me was the smell. I smelt the actual organs all mixed together, along with mud. And the pieces of skin floating around in muddy water, looking around, I realized that even Dr. Brennan looked disgusted for a little while.

I totally tuned out the conversation about the body, I was so grossed out. The next thing I knew, Megan was looking at me.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine." I whispered. I really wasn't, and we both knew it.

"No you're not." She said.

I just grinned my 'you got me' grin.

"Let's go to the car." She said, leading me to it. As we walked away from the body, I felt better. "You better now?" she asked when we got to the car.

"Yeah." I said. Then, Dr. Brennan and Booth showed up.


	5. Geniuses and redheads

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy, with lent and all.**

Disclaimer: I only own Megan and Jake.

Geniuses, and redheads

Killers pov!

I watched as Dr. Brennan and her team discovered the body. I grinned. Now, my plan was being put in motion. I knew with all the geniuses, that they'd discovered what I'd done. I didn't care, I wanted them to.

I watched as even Dr. Brennan got disgusted. Then, I saw the new girl. She was a miniature. I made a plan of attack.

Kill more people.

Create a trap.

Lure Dr. Brennan and redhead to the trap.

Goad Booth and brown haired to trap.

Kill them all!!!!

Kill remaining teammates.

Disappear.

Create new identity.

It was full proof! Nothing could go wrong. I watched at Brennan ordered the body to be taken to the lab. I watched as everyone left. I then skitted across the trees, to create the bomb.

Sincerely,

You don't know!

**AN2:** Ok, I like this point of view. It's supposed to be like a letter to you. The killer is a person who is insane, and lives in the jungle. He's a genius, and for some reason hates the law, and makes it his job to confuse, then kill everyone on his case.


	6. Musings

**AN: Sorry about the long wait! I just am really busy lately!!!!!**

I own nothing

Musings

Megan's pov

We got into the car. As we drove along, I looked out the window. I used to do this all the time in the car. It made the ride go quicker. I enjoyed quick rides. I went off into a day dream, until Jake nudged me in the ribs. I looked over, and glared at him. "What?" I yelled.

He looked taken a back. "We're here." He said.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry for yelling." He just grinned.

Jake's pov

I watched Megan look out the window. I wondered what she was thinking of. She looked so cute. I watched her for about twenty minutes, though it felt like one. Then, we were there. I nudged her.

"What?" she yelled.

I was surprised. Note to self: don't nudge in ribs. I thought. "We're here." I said.

"Oh." She replied. "Sorry for yelling."

I put on my charm smile.


	7. Cause of Death

Authors Note: Sorry about the slow updates. I've been in a writing class and have been working on that. Sorry again! Also, I don't know if I spelled Addy or Saroyan right. Tell me, and I'll change it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except, of course, Megan, Jake and the creepy killer. But, if u want 2 own the killer, just ask. Then I'll put your name in these disclaimers.

Cause of Death

Megan's pov

Back at the lab, I felt a little better. The bones had been cleaned up, and there wasn't as much skin. Dr. Brennan, Dr. Addy, and me all stood by the lab tables. Agent Booth and Jake had left to check missing persons. Angela was doing a picture, Hodgins was checking out the water, and Dr. Saroyan was looking at the skin.

"Megan, what do you think the cause of death was?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Well, since the blunt force trauma looks to be pre-mortem, and didn't do enough damage to kill her, I'd say that she was stabbed to death just below the sternum." I replied.

"Very good, Megan. Zach, do you have anything to add?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"It looks like both of her humerus' suffered post-mortem breaks, possibly from being thrown around, or dragged." Dr. Addy replied.

"Very good Zach." Dr. Brennan replied. "Also, it looks like both of her tibias broke pre-mortem." She added.

Then, Dr. Saroyan came in.

Cam's pov

When the body came into the lab, I almost threw up. Luckily, I didn't. Booth and Jake left almost immediately. I think they'll be scarred for life. I took the carefully collected skin, and examined it. It was mostly bloated, but I still could see some knife marks near the sternum. Also, rip marks in the skin by both of the humerus' and tibias.

I walked up to the two anthropologists and the anthropologist in training, and asked, "What do you guys have?"

"We've concluded that the cause of death was stabbing to the sternum. Pre-mortem she suffered from blunt-force trauma to the cranium, and both of her tibias broke. Post-mortem both of her humerus' broke." Dr. Brennan answered.

"Well, I agree with that. Also, there are slashing marks in the skin on the humerus' and the tibias." I said.

"What are you saying, Dr. Saroyan?" Megan asked.

"I'm saying that he either broke her bones so bad the cut out, or he slashed her legs and arms, reached in, and broke her bones out." I replied.

We all winced at the imagery.


	8. Missing Persons

**An: Here's another chapter!!!!!!!!! Please review. Tell me if you like it.**

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.

Missing persons

Jake's pov

When we got back to the Jeffersonian, Agent Booth and I hightailed it out of there. When we got back to the Hoover building, Agent Booth sent me off on a mission to find coffee that was actually liquid. He searched missing persons.

I walked across the street, and down to Star Bucks. Then, I went back. When I got there, I gave Agent Booth his coffee, and sipped at my cappuccino. Then, Agent Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." He said.

There was silence as the other person talked.

"We'll be right there Bones." He said, hanging on. "Come on, rookie." He told me.

Then, my phone rang. "Collins." I answered.

"Hey, Jake, it's me." The caller was Megan.

"Hey, Megan, why are we running out over to the Jefforsonian?" I asked.

"We found something out. Please hurry." She said.

"We're on our way, bye." I said.

"Bye." She said, hanging up.

Agent Booth started the car.

Booth's pov

When we got back to the Jefforsonian, we hightailed it out of there. At the Hoover building, I sent Jake on a search for edible coffee, while I searched missing persons. The body looked fresh, so I did it for the past month. Jake came back with coffee from Star Bucks. Then, my phone rang.

"Booth." I said.

"Booth, get over here right away." Brennan said, sounding sick.

"We'll be right there Bones." I told her, hanging up. "Come on rookie." I said to Jake.

We ran out to the car. Along the way, I was vaguely aware of Jake's cell phone ringing. When he hung up, he looked at me, and I pressed the gas pedal.


End file.
